


best day of my life

by holtzmannedbaby



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, jen is so in love with judy, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmannedbaby/pseuds/holtzmannedbaby
Summary: And as Judy lay there sleeping peacefully beside her, Jen came to the conclusion that she may be in love with her best friend and would do fucking anything to make her happy.
Relationships: Judy Hale & Jen Harding, Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	best day of my life

**Author's Note:**

> this is very rushed bc i have thee worst attention span ever

Jen sits at the kitchen island and thinks back to the day Christopher had brought Adele over and how Judy had been smitten by her. Jen had watched with a smile on her face from the outdoor living room as Judy played with Adele in the backyard all day until she passed out in her lap. Since then, Judy had begged more times in a week than the kids had in their whole lives for them to get a dog.

_“I just think that a dog would be a great addition to our family, Jen.”_

_“Nope, not happening, Jude. Drop it.”_

_“Think of how happy it would make the boys!”_

_“The boys or you?”_

_“Uh, the boys?”_

_“Judy, no.”_

_“I’d look after the dog, Jen. You wouldn’t even know we had one.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yes!”_

_“The answer is still no.”_

And now here she is two weeks later, scrolling through endless puppy rescue sites, putting her heart and soul into finding a dog for Judy and the boys. Maybe even herself. But it wasn’t entirely because she had given in to Judy’s non-stop pleading.

In recent months, Jen had spent countless hours analysing these thoughts and feelings she had for Judy. At first she thought it was natural, this _need_ to be with Judy all the time. To hold her hand, whether it be when they’re at home or out grocery shopping. To hug her close and whisper ‘I love you’ every day and night. She wanted to protect Judy and make her feel special every second of every day.

There were also the dreams, most being along the lines of domestic bliss where they’re happy and carefree, raising their boys together. Quick kisses and family days to the beach.

But then came one that snapped everything into place.

Flashes of laughter and alcohol. Slow dances and white dresses. A wedding maybe?

Fuck, _their_ wedding.

Then there were messy kisses that escalated to hands and mouths roaming across hot and sweaty expanses of skin. Harsh pants and moans that woke her in the middle of the night, her breath ragged and underwear damp.

And as Judy lay there sleeping peacefully beside her, Jen came to the conclusion that she may be in love with her best friend and would do fucking _anything_ to make her happy.

-

After what feels like hours, she comes across one that catches her eye, a yellow Labrador with one brown and one blue eye named ‘Luna’. She clicks on the picture and reads,

_Luna is a loving 4 month old Labrador Retriever. She was found abandoned at three-weeks old under a bridge with her brothers and sisters, being the runt of the litter we didn’t think she would survive but here she is! She is the last of the litter left at our shelter as people tend to shy away due to her eye colour and the fact she is much smaller than your average Lab. But, Luna is your typical Labrador; friendly, affectionate and intelligent to say the least, she would make a great addition to your family. If you are interested in adopting Luna, please give us a call._

“Fucking assholes.” Jen sniffles, wiping the tears from her cheeks that she swore she wouldn’t let spill.

She doesn’t hesitate to click the ‘adopt now’ button and fill in the paperwork regarding a visit to the shelter and a home check. She has Judy’s work schedule memorized so chooses Monday at 11am for the following week to meet the pup and the Tuesday for the home check, knowing Judy won’t be there either day. She feels a slight twinge of guilt but she wants it to be a surprise and picturing the look on Judy’s face when she first meets the pup outweighs that feeling.

/

The day comes for Jen and the boys to visit the pup. She had told them her plan to get a puppy, said it was because of Judy’s insistent pestering. Henry was _so_ excited but Charlie saw right through her, he had rolled his eyes and said ‘jesus fucking christ, next you’ll be proposing.’

She had been told in an email to bring a t-shirt or blanket to leave at the shelter so the animal can get used to your scent so before they leave, she pulls an old red tee from her dresser that she knew had both hers and Judy’s smell on seeing as it’s the one Judy borrows most nights.

She locks the front door and climbs into the car.

“Okay, you boys ready?”

After what feels like forever, they finally arrive at the shelter and head inside. The boys sit in the waiting room while Jen heads over to the reception to check in.

“Hi, Jen Harding. I’m here to meet one of the dogs.”

“Hey, if you’d like to take a seat, I’ll check you in and someone will be with you shortly.”

The wait feels like hours, Jen’s bouncing her leg non-stop and Charlie is telling her to ‘chill the fuck out’. Then finally she hears footsteps approaching and her name being called.

“Mrs Harding?”

Jen’s head whips up and turns in the direction of the voice, “yep, that’s me.”

“Hi, I’m Sheila. You’re here to visit Luna?”

“That’s right.”

“Great, follow me.”

The woman leads them to one of the kennels and Jen’s heart warms the second she sees her. The little bundle of yellow fluff comes bounding over to the gate, clearly excited to meet new people.

“I’ll give you guys some time alone to bond with her. If you need anything, I’ll be down the hall.” The woman says, opening the gate and letting them in.

Jen crouches down and the pup jumps up her, tail wagging as she nuzzles her head into Jen’s hand.

“Oh my god, she’s gorgeous. What do you guys think?” Jen asks, turning to Charlie and Henry beside her.

“She’s adorable!” Henry squeals as he sits on the floor to cuddle her.

“Yeah, I guess she’s kinda cute.” Charlie kneels, petting her with a smile.

-

That night Jen climbs into bed and waits with open arms for Judy to snuggle in to once she has changed into her pyjamas.

“Jen?”

“Mm?” She answers lazily from the bed, looking over to see Judy naked from the waist up.

“Where’s the red tee I usually wear to bed?”

_Oh fuck._

/

“Bye, I love you.” Judy kisses Jen on the cheek before she runs out the front door.

“See you later, babe. Love you too.” Jen says back with as much normality in her voice as she can manage.

Once she hears the front door close she begins pacing. In thirty minutes, one of the people from the animal shelter will be here to visit her home to make sure it’s suitable for the pup and she’s fucking terrified. What if her home isn’t good enough? What if the backyard is too small? _Shit shit shit_.

She’s pulled from her spiral when she hears the doorbell ring. She rushes to the door and swings it open. She’s met with a woman slightly taller than her, maybe mid-sixties with a grey bob.

“Hi, you must be Jen? I’m Mary.”

“Hi Mary, come on in.”

Jen shows her around, watching nervously as the older woman makes notes. She offers her coffee (wine isn’t suitable at this hour, really, as much as she needs it.) and she accepts.

As Jen is pouring the drinks she hears the woman speaking,

“Is this your wife and kids?”

She looks up and finds her holding up a photo of Judy and the boys from when they took a trip to the beach last year. Judy buried to her neck in the sand and Charlie and Henry crouched beside her with their thumbs up.

She laughs at the memory.

“Uh yeah, yeah she is.” And Jen knows she’s lying (even though they may as well be married) but how could she explain that all the pictures dotted around the house are of her best friend?

“It looks like you have a wonderful family.” Mary smiles, placing the photo frame back on the table and continuing her observations.

“Thank you.” Jen smiles widely, handing Mary her coffee.

The woman continues her inspection for around and hour before she’s finished and Jen is walking her to the front door.

“Well, Jen. It was great to meet you and you’ll be pleased to know that you have passed our home check. I need to file the paperwork but once that is done I will email you a link where you can choose a date and time to come and pick her up. Do you have any questions?”

“How long does it take for you to file the paperwork and send the email?”

“Around three days. If all goes as planned you could have your dog by next week.”

“That’s great, thank you.”

“It was great to meet you, take care.”

And she would never admit it but when Jen closes the door, she jumps around, pumping her fists in the air and cries tears of happiness.

/

Jen is restless for the next 3 days, to save herself from going insane she makes a trip to the local pet store, buying anything and everything needed for a puppy. A bed, toys, food, bowls, treats, training pads etc. She hides it all away for now in the spare room upstairs knowing Judy doesn’t go in there.

She’s back home within a few hours and refreshing her emails constantly.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon.” She mutters under her breath, knowing Judy will be home any minute now and not wanting to draw attention to herself.

“Hey, what’s gotten into you?” Judy appears, leaning her head on Jen’s shoulder and startling her.

“Jesus, fuck! I didn’t hear you come in. Um nothing, just waiting for a client to email me back about a property they want to sell.”

“Ooh, does it include a big commish?” Judy grins, setting her purse on the kitchen counter.

“Gross, don’t say commish but yeah, something like that.”

Just as Judy goes to grab a drink from the fridge, the email comes through and Jen is quick to open it and skim through the times and dates.

“Babe, what time do you get off next Tuesday?” She asks, eyeing Judy as she (thankfully) sits opposite her.

“Um, probably during my morning shower so like, seven-fifteen?” Judy laughs, waggling her eyebrows.

_Play it cool, Jen. Play it cool._ “Ew Judy! I meant _work,_ what time do you finish?”

Judy giggles, “sorry, I get off _work_ at one-thirty.”

“Great, will you be right home after?”

“Duh, you think I have anywhere else to be?”

And Jen grins as she accepts the time and date knowing that next week she’s going to make Judy quite possibly the happiest person in the world.

/

Tuesday eventually comes around and Jen doesn’t know if she’s going to pass out or throw up from excitement. Maybe both.

(She makes it to the shelter in one piece.)

Jen pays the adoption fee and in no time Luna is signed over to her.

She drives back home, the GPS saying it would take around 30 minutes which she’s _so_ grateful for. She can’t stop stealing quick glimpses at the puppy who is pawing at the open-top crate on the passenger seat. Jen averts her eyes back to the road and after a few minutes feels a heaviness in her lap, she glances down and sees the pup curling up and closing her eyes.

It’s not long until she’s pulling onto the driveway and whispering, “c’mon, sweet girl. Let’s go meet your other Mama.” As she climbs out of the car with the pup in her arms.

-

“Jude?” She calls as she walks through the front door.

“I’m in the kitchen!” She hears Judy yell.

“Okay, um, can you sit on the couch and close your eyes for me? I have a surprise.”

She hears the faint patter of bare feet on wood and then, “okay, they’re closed!”

Jen heads for the living room and sees Judy sitting crossed leg on the couch with her eyes screwed shut.

“Right, hold your arms out.”

“Is it flowers again?” Judy sounds excited as she stretches out her arms eagerly, flexing her hands and Jen can’t help but smile at the memory of when she bought Judy a huge bouquet. The way her face lit up and how she pulled Jen into a bone crushing hug.

Yep, she’s definitely fucking in love with this woman.

Jen walks toward her, hoping the pup doesn’t make a sound and ruin the surprise, “no, not flowers. It’s even better.” She places her in Judy’s arms, “okay, open your eyes.”

Judy does slowly and gasps, “oh my god! Jen! What – I – you got us a puppy?!” She squeals, pulling the pup into her chest and cradling her there.

Jen lets the smile spread over her face as she watches the little ball of fluff lick away the tears that spill onto Judy’s cheeks. She sits down beside Judy and puts an arm around her shoulder, the other tenderly stroking the soft yellow fur.

“I did, she’s from the shelter in San Clemente. Did you see her eyes?”

“Yes! Oh my god, she has OUR eyes.”

“Yes, yes she does,” Jen chuckles softly, “and guess what her name is.”

“Oh my god, what is it?!”

“It’s Luna.”

Judy’s eyes light up, “as in-”

“Yes, as in the moon, Jude.” Jen rolls her eyes and laughs lightly.

“It was meant to be,” Judy says and gives Jen the goofiest smile before leaning over to place a kiss on her cheek, “thank you.”

“Hi, Luna. Welcome to your new home, baby.” Judy coos.

And Jen watches Judy as she giggles and smiles. The way tears form in her eyes when the puppy nuzzles into Judy’s chest, yawning and letting out a little squeak.

Judy must notice because she looks at Jen quizzically and asks “what?”

So Jen smiles at her, thinking that now is as best a time as ever, “you missed.” She almost whispers.

“Huh?”

Jen doesn’t say anything back, just places a hand on Judy’s cheek and pulls her in for a short but sweet kiss before pulling back and resting her forehead on Judy’s. Judy’s eyes flutter open and Jen is worried she had made a mistake but she sees the look of pure love in Judy’s eyes like this is something she’s been wanting since the moment they first met so she leans back in and kisses her for a little longer.

Judy pulls away, letting out a content sigh, “best day ever.”

And Jen can hear in Judy’s voice that she means it. She rests her head on Judy’s shoulder and takes one of her hands in hers, idly stroking her thumb across Judy’s knuckles as she whispers back, “best day ever.”


End file.
